Zoë Castillo
"And that's why, when Reza went missing, I knew I had to go after him. Not just because he's my friend, and not just because I love him. But because if I didn't, then who would I be? What would I be? I may not like the Zoe I'm turning into, but I would have hated the Zoe who just abandoned her best friend like that." Zoë, la protagonista principale di "Dreamfall", è una ragazza di vent'anni che vive con suo padre Gabriel Castillo in via Jardin de Roses a Casablanca (divenuta una delle città più ricche e prestigiose di Stark). E' proprietaria di Wonkers il Watilla, che possiede da quando aveva quattro anni, ed è cintura nera in una non meglio specificata arte marziale. All'inizio del gioco, Zoë è distesa sul letto della sua camera, in coma profondo. E' certa di star vivendo una di quelle che vengono definite "esperienze extracorporali" (probabilmente sta narrando le avventure di "Dreamfall" dal Tempostoria). Incomincia a narrare gli eventi che risalgono a due settimane prima, aggiungendo che tutti coloro che conoscono la verità sono morti o spariti dalla faccia della terra ; inoltre si rivolge direttamente al giocatore, dicendogli che, una volta appresa la verità, dovrà fare di tutto per diffonderla e raccontarla a chiunque conosca. Zoë è una ragazza dai grandi ideali e caratterizzata da un'altrettanto grande forza di volontà. Zoë verrà coinvolta in una cospirazione di scala globale che la trascinerà in un pericoloso viaggio attraverso continenti, oceani, città esotiche, oltre lo Spartiacque tra i Mondi Gemelli e in un misterioso luogo chiamato Inverno. Durante il viaggio più lungo della sua vita verrà anche a conoscenza dei suoi rari poteri di Sognatrice (almeno in parte) e finalmente ritroverà lungo la via la fede e i valori che credeva di aver perso. Talvolta non va fiera di alcune delle azioni che è costretta a compiere durante il suo viaggio, ma combatte per un bene superiore, sia per l'umanità che per salvare l'ex fidanzato e migliore amico Reza Temiz. Il passato La madre di Zoë morì quando lei aveva solo quattro anni. Gabriel le comprò Wonkers per consolarla e il Watilla divenne ben presto uno dei punti di riferimento della sua vita. Frequentò la scuola elementare a Londra, e nonostante abbia viaggiato in tutto il mondo, Zoë continua tutt'oggi a mantenere il suo accento inglese. Aveva 10 anni quando avvenne il Collasso (2209). Successivamente Zoë frequentò l'Università di Città del Capo, prendendo una laurea in bioingegneria - "la mia bella e talentuosa figlia che segue le mie orme", come afferma il padre - e trovando l'amore nel giornalista Reza Temiz. Ma circa cinque o sei mesi prima degli eventi di "Dreamfall" la ragazza abbandonò l'università, lasciò Reza (dicendogli che lei stava diventando troppo seria) e ritornò a casa, iniziando a perdere fiducia in se stessa e nelle sue scelte di vita. Passa gran parte del suo tempo in palestra ad allenarsi con la sua istruttrice Jama Mbaye (ma considerando il suo allenamento un hobby saltuario e non più una vera passione), a visitare la sua migliore amica, Olivia DeMarco, a bere caffè e a farsi lunghe docce ristoratrici. Come le ha detto Reza, lei avrebbe abbastanza denaro per andare ovunque volesse e fare tutto ciò che le piacesse, ma non c'è nulla che vuole davvero fare. Dreamfall - Alla ricerca di Reza "You don't understand! I have absolutely no idea what's going on! I'm almost starting to think that those stories Charlie told me about April Ryan are true." Dopo l'introduzione con l'eroina di Dreamfall in coma, ritroviamo una Zoë nel suddetto stato di apatia cronica. A interrompere la confortevole noia nella quale aveva deciso di affondare da mesi, fu un'interferenza dovuta alla "Scarica" nella TV della sua camera : il telegiornale che Zoë stava guardando si interruppe improvvisamente e al suo posto apparve una bambina su uno sfondo invernale che sembrava rivolgersi direttamente a lei. La bambina le diceva : "Trovala, salvala". La visione cominciò a manifestarsi sempre più frequentemente, con la bambina che diceva "Trova April Ryan." Zoe ebbe poco tempo per soffermarsi sul problema, perchè poco dopo venne coinvolta nella scomparsa di Reza. Dopo aver ritirato un pacchetto dalla JIVA per lui e aver scoperto una donna morta nel suo appartamento, Zoë seguì le sue tracce fino Venice, Newport, dove fu attaccata da Marcus Crozier e dalle Gemelle e collegata contro la sua volontà a una Dreamer Console. Questo mandò la sua 'presenza onirica' (dream presence) prima all'Inverno e successivamente ad Arcadia, dove trovò le gigantesche caverne abitate dai Grubbers e successivamente l'accesso alla Locanda del Viandante. Cercando un modo per tornare a casa, la menzione da parte di Zoe del nome "April Ryan" al Minstrum Magda attirò l'attenzione di Brynn, che la rapì e la portò ad April per farla interrogare. April fu comprensiva e pensando che anche Zoe fosse una Viaggiatrice, tentò di sbloccare i poteri di Zoe con l'ipnosi, ma questo mandò semplicemente Zoe indietro to the waking world, back to Stark. With Olivia's help, Zoe continued on Reza's trail to WATI City, Japan, the home of WATI, where Reza had been in contact with a man named Damien Cavanaugh. Infiltrating the main corporate building, Zoe met Damien, who explained the dire truth behind Project Alchera, WATI's latest development. He claimed that there was some kind of interference in the software for Project Alchera, DreamNet but he was unable to trace it. In a multi-tiered operation with Damien's help, Zoe implanted a Data Worm in the DreamCore, Eingana, but was almost caught by WATI security. She was saved by the appearance of the little girl on an elevator's Screen. The girl sent her elevator up to an eerie garden inhabited by a bloated, monstrous man, Alvin Peats, who taunted Zoe, claiming that Reza was dead before she managed to escape the clutches of his "pets" - the Twins. Hiding out at Damien's apartment while the information from the data worm was decrypting, Zoe began to feel drawn to him but decided to try using the Dreamer again, voluntarily this time, as Peats had complained that he could not read her dreams. Before that, she shared a kiss with Damien, so he'd not forget she liked him. But this time she emerged in a crowded Arcadian marketplace, where she was arrested by the Azadi as a witch and hauled off toFriar's Keep. She was interrogated by Kian Alvane, but Zoe's lack of magic ability convinced him she wasn't a threat. With help from April and Crow, with whom April had been reunited, Zoe managed to escape, but was shocked and angry at April's continued refusal to help.